


Double Date

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Muu and Koumei, Myron and Kouen. It's all siblings and a recipe for trouble — especially since the elders are both protective.
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> took a bit to remember to post this lololol

Kouen attached his newest limbs. It was a fancy set, and now that he had talismans that could generate the magoi he needed for them, he no longer had to rely on Hakuryuu to get them charged up. This was also a formal set, carefully carved and inlaid with silver, only for special occasions. Being that he was about to have dinner with Myron, Muu, and Koumei, it certainly was needed.

Tonight was supposed to simply be a date between couples. However, Muu was dating Kouen's precious little brother, and he couldn't just let him  _ date _ his  _ brother _ without some...  _ gentle _ interrogation. He got a button-up shirt and a pair of pants on, then fixed up his goatee before heading out.

Muu brushed out his hair once more. It was always a little wild, but he wanted to be presentable tonight for his date. Just because Koumei tended to look absolutely wild, it didn't mean he had to. Would it be solidarity to leave it wild? Was Koumei getting his tamed?

"Myron! Can you ask Kouha what Koumei is doing with his hair?" Muu called.

"Loser!" Myron called back. A minute later, "He's given up on taming it!"

Muu gave up on his, too, until he remembered that Kouen was coming. He needed to make sure Kouen was really right for his sister, and he knew he would be on watch for dating Kouen's brother.

Koumei gave up on his hair. It was washed and brushed and groomed like the rest of him, so it was good enough. He got into a special set of robes that Kouha had given him, knowing he was at his most comfy in robes over the modern pantsy clothing.

It was going to be awkward and concerning, this night. If he had been dating someone who wasn't an Alexius, or if Kouen was, then it wouldn't be so nervewracking. Since this was their situation, he had to hope that Muu and Kouen wouldn't go crazy trying to grill each other to make sure their precious little siblings were in good hands.

He had half a mind to grab Myron and just talk to her for awhile.

Myron sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew her brother and she knew what he was thinking. Sitting with her hair patted down, she could feel the nervous energy coming off of him, even from the other room.

"Alright, it's five in the morning, so we'd better get going," Myron said. Muu nodded and came out, dressed in a nice sweater.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look good. How about me?" She was in a black dress with gold embroidery, looking all sparkly. Muu nodded and offered his arm. She took it and went with him to Kou.

Kouen took Koumei down to the transfer room, where they awaited their dates' arrival. Muu and Myron arrived soon after. Kouen collected Myron and smiled at the sight of her in her dress. Koumei smiled and giggled quietly as Muu pressed kisses to his head.

"Leave some distance," Kouen said, Myron respectfully on his arm. Muu chuckled and put Koumei on his, gesturing to it before they headed to the dining room.

Inside, food was laid out for them all. Kouen and Koumei sat on one side. Muu and Myron sat on the other. Food was served as they made awkward small talk, until Muu turned his attention to Koumei. Then it became a normal date for them all.

Kouen and Myron bonded some more. Koumei blushed every time Muu complimented him on anything. Both Muu and Kouen were watching the other, as expected, throughout the dinner.

"So, Kouen, what would you say is your favorite thing about Myron?"

"How can I choose one? There are many facets of her personality that I adore, and even the parts I find less likeable are ones I understand."

"That sounded like a practiced answer."

"I was told by one of my step-mothers that that is the ideal way to approach a relationship," Kouen said.

"Which one?"

"Kouha's mother."

"Is that what that meant?" Koumei asked.

"I believe so," Kouen said. "I was 9 at the time."

"What about your birth mother?" Myron asked.

"She died when we were very young," Kouen replied. Koumei nodded.

"I never got to know her," Koumei said. Muu took his hands and pressed them to his lips. Kouen raised an eyebrow.

Dinner concluded sometime later. Kouen pulled Koumei aside.

"He's decent enough, but he is touchy. Are you comfortable with that?"

"I am. It rather sooths me," Koumei said. Kouen nodded.

Muu spoke quietly to Myron. "Is he good for you?"

"He is. He's very sweet and caring, even if he seems gruff."

He nodded, satisfied with that answer, then went to Kouen as Koumei went to speak to Myron. All around there were checks to make sure they were all happy.

Myron pulled Koumei close to her. "My brother's pretty touchy feely, huh? He doesn't get to be affectionate often."

"He is, but I've managed to get him to tone it down to rubbing my back or arm when we're together." He didn't mention that those tended to be good places that got Koumei going. 

"That's a relief. He usually has a hand on someone's shoulder back home." The two of them chuckled.

Muu hung an arm around Kouen's shoulders. "Y'know, I had originally thought you were hot stuff. I'm glad things are working out this way, instead," he said. Kouen nodded.

"Agreed. Romantically speaking, I prefer your sister." He laughed. Muu laughed with him.

The pairs reunited and looked at each other.

"Now, Myron, since this dinner date is over, you should head home."

"What? Why?"

"Because otherwise, I would worry for your purity," Muu said, looking at Kouen. Kouen bowed and handed Myron over, taking his brother in turn.

"Have a good night, both of you," Kouen said.

"Good night to you, as well." Muu smiled.

The Rens saw the Alexiuses off, then headed to bed, themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> awww, accepted all around~


End file.
